Revenue assurance is an important activity of the operational support of telcos. The revenue assurance helps in achieving the best profit margins, addressing the regulatory demands, and ensuring that what is delivered gets billed. Revenue leakage is simply stated as the amount not collected for the services delivered, and hence, revenue assurance aims at reducing the revenue leakage to close to zero. Industry experts and the various surveys tend to indicate that the telcos lose, on a very modest note, about 3% to 5% of their revenues due to leakage. Typically, working towards containing revenue leakage is a complex task demanding huge effort and can be quite expensive as well. The primary reasons for the revenue leak are (a) frauds—lead to misuse of the telco infrastructure and the services utilized are either partially billed or none at all; (b) data loss—leads to non-availability of adequate information to bill for the delivered services; (c) low utilization—due to the inefficient usage of telco infrastructure; and (d) inefficient processes—leading to delayed collection and churn. While each one of the reasons given above requires an exclusive technique to contain the leakage, one that stands out is the loss of data: it is impossible to bill and collect if the data itself is not available, and this poses a threat to telcos as data loss directly means revenue loss. Any solution that addresses revenue leakage due to data loss would go a long in way in helping telcos in containing revenue leakage and managing revenue assurance.